Blue Skies Are Comin'
by God's Band Geek
Summary: Anna and Elsa are cordially invited to Princess Rapunzel's twentieth birthday party. How will Elsa fare being in a strange new place with a princess that slightly envies her for still having powers?
1. What today holds

**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney**

**Okay, so hi. I've just finished my Paper Bones Don't Break story and now it's time for me to start writing happy things again! I'm so excited for this story. It's my very first crossover, after I've sworn I'd never write one, but I just felt like I needed to do this for myself. I don't know when I'm going to update next, but I know it will definitely be soon. So please review and let me know what you think! And as always enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa!" Anna screamed out, the name toppling over her lips to get past them to fly out as fast as possible. Anna went bounding down one corridor after another to get to Elsa's study, a letter crinkled and crumpled in her vice like grasp.

Elsa could hear the distant shouting through the walls and a little smile crept onto her face as she set down her book on her desk. She figured her sister was still far away enough to at least have one more sip of tea though and so she brought her little teacup to her mouth and took a nice slow swig from it's steaming contents, and it radiated it's heavenly warmth through her. Then she set the cup back down next to her old ratty book and then pushed herself away from her desk and stood up from her chair and then she went to the door to receive her little sister.

Anna's footsteps were light but thick as they pounded the carpet outside, and they weren't slowing down. Anna had faith that Elsa's door was already open, and lucky for her Elsa had just opened it in the nick of time, but unluckily for Elsa that meant she came toppling down with Anna running her over.

"Elsa! Oh I'm so sorry!" Anna screeched apologetically as she climbed off her fallen sister.

Elsa chortled as she rubbed the back of her head that was smarting from being harshly introduced to the ground. "I'm okay, are you?" Elsa asked with a slight grimace when she pressed a little too hard on the rising bump.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Let me help you!" Anna quickly went to help lift Elsa up and before Elsa realized it she was back on her feet again. Anna's strength still perplexed her after the year they've spent together after spending thirteen apart.

Elsa shook her head out of her reverie and to get rid of the theories of her little sister's strength that swirled in her mind and went to straighten her hair as she began to walk back to her chair behind her desk. "Thank you Anna."

"No problem. Oh! I almost forgot!" Anna lifted up her hand holding the letter and held it out for her sister to see, but Elsa was busy combing through her hair with her fingers and pulling her chair out.

"We've received a letter from the kingdom of Corona! Princess Rapunzel has invited us to her birthday celebration! Isn't this exciting?!" Anna was practically squealing with utter excitement and it was more than enough to make Elsa pause before sitting down. Elsa looked to her sister's hand and at the crumpled parchment held within it, and again she chortled at the mere sight of it all damaged, but still she gestured for Anna to give it to her and Anna bounced over and handed it to her.

Elsa took it and first yanked it at the ends to try and straighten it out again, but the handwriting was still pretty illegible with all the frivolous creases lacing it, but she made it look like she could read it otherwise.

"Exciting indeed." Elsa said with an absentminded tone, as she was truly trying to attempt to decipher what the letter was entailing.

"You don't sound very excited." Anna said a little crestfallen and a blush dusted her freckled cheeks when she felt that she had been making a complete fool of herself to just come barging in with a crumpled up piece of official parchment that she knew no one would be able to read.

"Hmm, what? Oh! No, I am excited! This sounds very exciting! Isn't she the one who gets the lanterns set off for her birthday?" Elsa set the letter down on top of her book and then gestured for Anna to sit down on the couch that she had brought in a year ago for her, in front of her desk. But Anna didn't want to sit down, she simply strode over and sat on the corner of Elsa's desk as Elsa sat down in her chair, and Elsa smirked at her, but Anna payed no mind.

"Of course that's what you'd only remember about her." Anna teased.

"I know she also married a thief." Elsa lightheartedly bantered back.

"She's also the one with the magic hair you big dummy! Why don't you get your head out of these books and get it outside some time! You're missing out on so much!"

"Because, I like my books. Besides I've had it up to here with magic and sorcery. I'm not interested in other's."

"Party pooper." Anna huffed and then she stuck out her tongue to finalize her crude argument.

"Would a party pooper decline a party invitation?" Elsa asked with a cocked brow and a sly smile.

"Wait... So, we're going?!" Anna's eyes lit up fifty times brighter than the sun itself, and when Elsa gave a small nod and a big smile Anna lunged herself forward to tackled her with a walloping hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuuu!" Anna yelled gleefully into her big sister's ear, but that only made Elsa grin even wider at the fact that she was making her little sister very happy, and so she wound her arms around her just as tight.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm sure you would've gone by yourself even if I said no."

"Hmm. Maybe you're not a big dummy after all." Anna jested and the two sisters beamed and held each other for a little longer, never getting enough of each other's company.

"So, when is it?" Elsa asked when she remember that she couldn't actually make out anything on the page as she eyed it from beyond Anna's shoulder.

"In two weeks!"

"Did she really ask for the both of us?" Elsa asked, a little worried, and Anna pulled away to look at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

Elsa quickly masked the worry from her face so Anna couldn't detect it and put on a delightful smile to make herself belief her lie. "No reason. I was only wondering."

Anna tried to see past Elsa's facade but alas couldn't, and so she looked over to the letter and slumped further down into Elsa's lap with guilt.

"Yeah, I guess it is hard to read. I was just so excited, I didn't want to lose it on the way here."


	2. What the future will bring

"Do you really need to bring so many clothes? How long are you staying, a year?" Kristoff sneered as he rifled through her closet for something in particular once she left it unattended.

"Well, you know me! How many dresses have I ruined in the past year? Hey, what are you doing in there?!"

"When did you say it was again?" Kristoff asked as he handed Anna a showl, the ice harvester inside him felt like she might get cold, and she snatched it from his hand without another thought of him going through her closet and shoved it into an almost full suitcase, and she went on zooming about the room to continue over filling it.

"In two weeks!" She chirped excitedly and when she ran past him to grab her hairbrush from her vanity desk she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you really need to pack everything now?" He asked with sunken spirits. He apparently wasn't invited and it would be considered rude to just go along with the sisters unannounced.

"Yes! She specifically asked that me and Elsa show up a few days early!" Anna said with a small bite in her voice. She felt a little annoyed at how many times he had already asked her that.

"Prove it." Kristoff huffed and blocked her way from zooming past him again. He stared her down and watched her face go from chipper to boiling mad in less than .06 seconds, but he didn't relent. "Well?"

She sighed heavily and cast her eyes to the floor and the mental image of the letter shone brilliantly in her mind until the memory of her crumpling it in her hand made it dull. "I can't. I practically destroyed it trying to get to Elsa as fast as I could."

The down trodden tone in Anna's voice was more than enough to make Kristoff step out of her way, a little frown pasted on his mouth out of guilt for making her feel bad now. She knew no one would believe her, but she was trying to not let it bother her so much.

She saw his shadow sweep over to her right and she looked up to see he had moved so that she could continue on with her packing, and without a moments hesitation she did just that, but her energy was depleted tremendously, as was her motivation as she halfhearted threw an old worn out pair of flats on top on the massive heap of dresses in just one of five suitcases she was bringing.

"I'm sorry Kristoff... I'm just so excited." Anna sounded the very opposite of her statement. She slowly turned around to look at her darling beau who was quite visibly crestfallen. "Hey, Elsa wants to talk to you." Anna spoke softly and treaded lightly over to him.

He looked up with a glint of fear exploding like fireworks in his eyes. "W-why?" He frantically stuttered. Why would Elsa ever need to talk to him? Nothing good could come of it. He started mulling over every action he had ever taken in his life in hopes he'd find out what he's done to deserve this, without even knowing what was to happen.

A little giggle bubbled out of Anna's mouth at his tense frame and she rubbed at his arms to try and bring him back to her, and of course to relish in the feeling of his strong arms. "You're not in trouble. If you were she would have hunted you down by now. She just wants to talk to you is all. She'll probably say something sappy about why she thinks you should stay here, and not come with us."

"You think?" The fear was almost completely dissipated from his eyes when he lifted them to connect with Anna's and that made a smile erupt on her face. "I'm positive."

"Sappy though?" He questioned.

"Like a tree." She resolutely answered. "Now go. Before she really does hunt you down. I was supposed to tell you first thing when I found you."

"Yeah, alright."

And with that he swooped down and kissed her long and lovingly, as if he were going off to war because in all honesty that's what he felt like. Elsa was just so... Intense. That's the word he would always think of when he thought of Anna's older sister. She was sweet and caring yes, but she just had this cold intensity about her that made him shiver, but it also made him respect her. He didn't want to end up on the wrong end of her powers one day, no matter how much he loved ice.

"I love you." He sighed out with contentment, letting his fears go for a moment as he gazed into Anna's bright teal blue eyes.

"I love you too Kristoff." She responded sweetly, then she jolted up straight, sending Kristoff reeling on his heels in shock and she ordered "Now go!". He mockingly saluted her and then went on to march out of the room quite dramatically which sent Anna into a laughing fit and lifted Kristoff's spirits higher than he ever thought possible, and he wasn't afraid whatsoever about meeting up with the snow queen anymore.


	3. Chance to change your fate

**Grr... I'm already feeling like I'm losing my intensity and motivation to finish this... But, in the mean time, here you go.**

* * *

Kristoff was able to go on marching for a few imagined measures until he eventually ran into someone, Wilbur. The fat, balding man eyed him from the end of the hallway as he was rounding the corner. Kristoff immediately fell into an embarrassed gait and tried to pretend like he wasn't just marching to a valiant drum cadence in his head.

"In a good mood as usual Mr. Bjorgman?" The servant asked with a quite sarcastic voice, making sure to carry himself in the most regal manner possible to show his superior tact when walking through a castle, and Kristoff's spirits shot themselves to hell.

"Right back at'cha." Kristoff managed to shoot out something even more biting and even went so far as to wink at the old man and Kristoff felt his pride surging back when he got a bitter grunt for a reply and on Wilbur passed by him.

Kristoff let out a quiet, albeit, large breath from holding it in until he was sure Wilbur couldn't hear him, and he let his anger drift away. He was so tired of the staff all treating him like he wasn't supposed to be there. But, then again, he never felt like he was supposed to be there did he... No. He was the head Ice Master and Deliverer. Did that mean he should be living in a castle? No, no not really.

_But!_ He was Anna's true love. It was she who made the arrangements for him to live in the castle; in complete separate rooms, opposite parts of the castle on Elsa's behest of course.

That's when it hit him. Where even was she? Anna didn't tell him where to meet Elsa. He stopped right in the middle of the hall and looked around to see where he was. He came down to the conclusion from the old grandfather clock down a little ways on his left, the potted plants decorating the right wall, and the portrait of some ancestor hanging on the wall at the very end of the hallway he wasn't far from Elsa's study. He then thought about how quickly he had been moving, or at least for how long he had been marching, to already be this close to her office.

He finally started walking again, and he looked for the time as he passed the old clock, it was just about to strike one o'clock. He walked on and stopped again once he reached that painting at the end of the hall and he immediately rested his hands upon the little table that stood underneath the gargantuan, gaudy, golden frame that held the painting within, and he stared at the cold copper brown eyes of the man on the portrait. He was sporting an outfit fit for a king and when Kristoff looked down at the tiny plaque that had the title of the piece the outfit gained much more sense; King Rupert The Third, year 1865. The last king before Anna and Elsa's father.

Kristoff raised his eyes back to King Rupert's and tried to find something valuable inside them. It was the second closest setting of which he had been near a king, and he didn't want to walk away from it with nothing like last time.

"So tell me, how hard was it really? Being king and all? There had to be some fun parts right? Like banishing dumb servants or anything like that?" Kristoff asked the portrait and after staring back at him for a few long, silent, seconds he continued, "You don't say much do you Rupert?" More silence greeted him, and then the clock behind him chimed one o'clock.

Kristoff shook his head violently to punish himself for being so foolish. "No wonder they treat me like I'm worthless! I talk to everything that can't talk back. I don't belong here." His words were meaningful and completely dejected sounding and he heard that himself.

"All I'm wearing is some summer garb while you're up there wearing about a hundred weasels and foxes. I think it's obvious who really belongs here. Why the hell am I still talking to you!?" Kristoff threw up his hands in annoyance from his own lunacy and then began to quickly stride away from the old dead king and try and refocus on why he was walking through the halls anyway, and if it wasn't for the certain door he needed to be entering through he would've pass it out of distraction of trying to remember about it.

Elsa's office door was very much closed right now as Kristoff came back towards it from walking past it in the first place, and that didn't sit well with him. Anna was always going on about how Elsa always has it open, or at least when ever Anna came over it was always open. Maybe she just wanted it closed for a little while, Kristoff hoped.

Laughter came sounding through the door and tore away Kristoff's worries in a snap and he lunged at the door to put his ear on the keyhole to better hear why there was laughter coming from inside.

"Do you really mean to say that he's completely _afraid_ of you, even though he is infatuated with ice? Does he not _know_ that you can create it at a whim? Why! I would think he would be madly in love with you, not _afraid_ of you!"

"Kristoff is a good man Georg, and he is in love with my sister." Kristoff could hear both a blush and a smile in Elsa's voice as she responded to Georg's observation. "I'd much rather he be in love with her than I."

"Oh, my dear queen! You say that as if you will never find love!"

"I should only be so lucky Georg. I'm still trying to accept that my people accept me for my powers. That takes most of my patience, well that and Anna always bombarding me to play with her." She chortled at that last part and a warm smile spread across Georg's face at the sentiment.

"Well, at least you are happy my lady?"

"Oh yes! Very happy." There was something hiding in Elsa's voice and both Georg and Kristoff knew it.

"You've never been a very good liar my dear one. Not since you were a little girl."

"And you've always been too observant." Elsa sighed and Kristoff heard soft footsteps and then a sound that sounded like someone just plopped their self into a chair.

"That is why your father hired me my dear lady. I have watched your kingdom long before it was yours, and I watched it just last year when you went off to find your tiara. What is bugging you now about this trip?" A bit a realization smacked Georg in the face at his words when he remembered _how_ the girls had were going to get to Corona. By ship.

"Rapunzel, that's what is bothering me." Elsa said as she bit at her thumb nail, trying her hardest not to just start gnawing at it from her anxieties.

Georg let out a big breath of relief and Elsa swiftly glanced up at him questioningly, but then looked back to her desk, where the letter still was sitting, all crumpled and incomprehensible.

"I just can't believe that she has asked for both Anna and myself. Anna I can completely understand, but me?"

"Why would she not want a queen to come to her birthday?"

"A lot more happened a year ago than just Anna, Kristoff, and I going to find my tiara Georg."

"Oh? Oh! Oh... I see now."

"Yeah... So do I."

"She is only turning twenty though my lady! And she is only a princess, and from what Anna has told me she is a very sweet young lady! What would she do to you, come now really? She must have forgiven you to invite you!"

"Or, she just thought it would be rude to only invite Anna." Elsa's tone was dark and bitter at her tiny revelation.

"_Or_, you're just over thinking _as_ usual."

"Oh, you're probably right!" Elsa huffed out loudly in an attempt to quell her growing fears and doubts, and she relaxed into her chair as best she could but her body was just too tense to feel relaxed. She still had something rather important to attend to.

"I am always right your highness." Georg lightheartedly snickered as he pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket making the tiny medals rustling at the commotion.

"Okay, then all-knowing-one, where's Kristoff?" Elsa quipped back at him.

"Now I never said I know everything, only that I'm always right."

"Then make a guess! It should be right, right?"

"I-uh... Hmm."

*Knock knock knock*

"Why that must be him!"

"Nice save. No, you stay put, I'll get him." Elsa commanded Georg to stay put as she rose from her seat. She strode to the door asking who it actually was beyond it.

"It's me, Kristoff." Was the muffled response.

Elsa twisted the tarnished knob and the door opened giving way to the lumbering ice harvester who looked like he knew something. He just had that certain gleam in his eye, but Elsa smiled at him nonetheless and gestured for him to come in, and in he came but he came to a stop halfway in the room.

"You have remarkable timing Kristoff." She said as she shut the door, which to her meant that she didn't want to be disturbed, but the only person who was allowed to ever come in anyway was Anna. Turning around she saw Kristoff just standing awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Well! You might remember Georg, my Chief of Court. He was the man I woke up at that ungodly hour in the morning to have get up and look after Arendelle while we were away.

"I mainly just remember you threatening to banish me before you woke him up at said ungodly hour." Kristoff rambled out sheepishly.

"An honest man we have with us though!" Georg cried out gleefully and took the initiative to step up toward Kristoff and present his hand. Kristoff took Georg's hand and shook it strongly, and smirked a little at the sight that his hand basically swallowed the older man's. "And a giant too!" A hearty laugh bellowed from Georg's belly at his own stupid joke, but it made Kristoff laugh as well and he felt much better all together.

"Well, please have a seat you two. I have something rather important to discuss with you Kristoff."

Georg elbowed Kristoff's arm and leaned in close to say in his ear, "_Now_ she's going to banish you."

"Oh stop that Georg." Elsa huffed again as she retook her seat behind her grand oak desk, decorated in folk floral patterns and littered with paperwork on top.

Georg giggled gleefully and went to take a seat on the couch in front of Elsa's desk and then he playfully patted the seat beside him for Kristoff to come sit with him.

"Oh, would you stop that! You're probably creeping him out. I'll banish _you_!" Georg quickly knotted his fingers together and slipped his hands into his lap, and both Kristoff and Georg smiled at his silliness, but Elsa merely rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose, getting very tired of Georg's rare chipper attitude. Someone must have spiked his morning coffee.

"And to honestly think you've ever ruled a kingdom."

"And to honestly think that you've let me rule _yours_." Georg bantered back and finally a little smile was set upon Elsa's lips.

Kristoff finally sat down, leaving plenty enough space in-between himself and Georg.

Elsa let her hand drop and rest on her desktop and she rose herself to sit up straight and she willed the air about her to ring with regality and grace as she set her eyes on Kristoff's shrunken frame. He didn't like the feeling of her stare and so he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Kristoff, as you know by now Anna and I have been cordially invited to Princess Rapunzel's twentieth birthday and I just want to express my feelings on how sorry you won't be joining us. I know it will be hard to not be with my sister for the time being we're gone, and I have an offer that might just make it a little easier on you."

Kristoff's eyes sparkled only. He didn't now how to form words.

"I see how much you care for my sister, and I have seen how my staff treat you. You know, like a peasant how has no business dwelling in a castle, and being so close to the royal family. I've chosen to not take action against them."

Now Kristoff's brow furrowed in confusion and anger, and Georg looked to him when he saw the responsive look on Elsa's face and though simply, _'If look could kill...'_

"No, I have something much better in mind. That is why I've called upon Georg today. Tomorrow evening you're heroics shall be honored for guiding my sister up the North Mountain to my Ice Palace, and for returning her here as safely as possible. Before your feast I shall award you with knighthood. You have truly earned it, and my trust as well."

Now Kristoff's jaw dropped and Georg let out another hearty laugh to which Elsa gave him a dirty look, but Georg was too busy laughing to notice.

"You-... You're serious?" Kristoff stammered out in disbelief.

"One hundred percent! This way you will be recognized and no one will ever be able to try and belittle you again. You don't deserve that Kristoff. Actually no one does. This is my token of gratitude for all you've done to bring my family closer." Elsa smiled at him warmly and Georg even stopped laughing at the lovely sentiment coming from the queen.

Kristoff was still in disbelief. He had just heard a second ago that Elsa knew how much he feared, but respected her, and now she was openly welcoming him further in her own life as someone of high status. Him! An orphan, raised by magical talking rocks for Pete sakes! She's never spoken to him so dearly before, but then again they don't speak to each other a lot anyway.

"Well?" Elsa prodded him with a hopeful look and a shy smile at his long silence. "What say you?"

"I uh... I-hmm... I'm honored. Flattered even! I just... Well, I think it's a little... Well a little too much."

"Too much?" Both Elsa and Georg said simultaneously, or, Georg shouted more rather.

"Georg, calm yourself." Elsa gently demanded and then turned her focus back onto Kristoff as Georg went into a gaping fit at the big man sitting next to him.

"I don't think it's enough at all." Elsa spoke gently, almost mother like and she rose from her seat and stepped over to Kristoff. Once she was right in front of him Kristoff felt like he had no choice but to force himself to look up at her and he noticed how her gaze had softened considerably, and so looking up at her wasn't so hard after all. She bent down to grab his hands and then she gently tried to pull him up and get him to rise onto his feet, thinking he'd maybe feel more comfortable if he could look down on her instead of being eye to eye.

"You didn't have to help Anna, but you did. You didn't have to come back for her, but you did. And when I tragically froze her heart you came rushing in to help her, throwing all your fears into the blizzard I had just made to try and help her. You don't need to be afraid of me Kristoff. I feel _so_ fortunate to have you as a friend, someone who would risk their own live for my little sister's. Trust me, you _deserve_ this." Elsa face beamed with such friendly intensity that Kristoff forgot who was really talking to him. He'd never seen nor heard Elsa speak to someone like she was speaking to him right now, like they were the most cherished and important thing in the world.

"Thank you, Elsa." Kristoff managed to squeeze out of his lungs, and Elsa squeezed his hands tight in her own and then she got on the tips of her toes to reach her mouth to Kristoff's ear.

"I also want to knight you so you can watch over Georg." They both chuckled as she pulled herself back down onto her firm feet and Georg eyed them suspiciously from the couch.

"So! It's settled then! Enjoy your last day of simply being Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer, for tomorrow you shall be Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, High Knight, and Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Oh boy, two jobs!" Kristoff jested lightheartedly.

"Try having mine." Elsa retorted back playfully and they both smiled.

"I still don't see why I can't come with you guys though."

"Kristoff..." Elsa trailed out, and he hands went slack in his, and Georg felt a little uncomfortable, feeling like he already knew what she was going to say. "I'm already scared enough myself. Don't you dare tell Anna this though. I can tell her myself just fine." Both men heard straight through her lie, but Kristoff nodded his head all the same. "I don't want to mess anything up. I'm not saying that you would mess anything up! Please don't think that. It's just that if she would've written for you to come then I'd help you pack myself! But, she didn't..."

"And, it would be rude to show up announced. Anna already explained that to me already."

"I'm sorry Kristoff."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be a knight! Just wait until Sven hears about it. Wait, Sven will be allowed to come right?" Complete worry saturated his voice, and it made Elsa's heart melt.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of making Sven miss out on such a monumental moment."


	4. My knight of shining anxiety

**OKAY! Now I'm finished with this chapter! Now I can focus on shipping our two favorite ladies off to Corona and meet Rapunzel finally!**

**And yes, I used Princess Diaries references. It's a great movie.**

* * *

Kristoff was trying to admire himself in the mirror, but his nerves were singeing his skin too much for him to see just how nice he looked. Absentminded, he tugged at the large lapels of his jacket, thinking that will make him feel more confident. But the fact that he was going to have to go out there, and be in the midst of hundreds of people? Who were all going to keep coming up to him and congratulate him? He felt hopeless for relief as he just stood there in place before the large full body mirror, festering in his own anxiety.

He saw of the door behind him opening in the mirror but he was now completely frozen with fear to react to it, or the people who had come through it.

"Hey honey." Anna called out as she skipped over to him. Her elation making her feel as light as a cloud on a warm summer day, like how today was outside. Elsa stuck to just walking. Her graceful hands folded in front of her and a small hint of a smile on her regal, poised face from seeing her sister buzzing to her boyfriend.

"Krissy? Darling, dear, love of my life, what's wrong?" Anna asked as she looked from his somber face to his somber reflection.

Elsa's smile vanished when she finally caught sight of his reflection. She knew that look all too well and it put a bitter, acidic taste in her mouth from it's foulness that it stirred in her. She knew he'd be a little nervous, but not terrified, no she didn't think of that.

"Kristoff, you're starting to worry me here. At least tell me if you're okay." Anna tried to plead as calm as she could. But, there was still a tiny little crack in her voice as it wavered when she almost said scare instead of worry.

Elsa strode over and went to stand in front of him. She was no where near tall enough to block his view of himself, but that's not what she was going for. He kept staring at his pallid face as his fear crippled the words straining in his tightening throat.

Elsa tugged at the standing collar of his shirt straightening it and smoothed out his rumpled cravat. "How nice you clean up, Kristoff." Elsa looked up with her eyes only and cooed as she continued to groom him. She hoped that maybe a mother's touch would ease his jumbled emotions. His eyes flickered down to hers then he looked over to his left where Anna was standing, clutching at his sweaty hand. Then he looked back at himself.

"I'm glad I talked Georg out of putting you in one of those suits of armor standing in the halls." Elsa joked and she looked up at him again and she saw his mouth twitch.

"I'm for one bummed!" Anna interjected sarcastically. Again his mouth twitched, harder this time, but then his lips came back to rest in their hard line. Elsa knew he needed much more than a motherly gesture to cure him.

"Hey, look at me." Elsa softly commanded. She lifted a hand to his clammy face and she curled her delicate fingers around his chin. She gently tugged on it to force him to look away from the mirror and look at her instead. When his eyes found hers through her forcement his pupils shrank a little as some of his fear drifted away at her calm face.

Anna looked from Kristoff to Elsa's hand then to Elsa herself and back and forth, with a puzzled expression. She still held onto Kristoff's hand knowing that she must have been comforting him by her warm touch.

"I am sorry you're feeling this way." Elsa heard her mother's voice come through her mouth. "But, that does not mean you can't feel something else. You can feel scared all you want, or you can feel happy. It's your choice what to feel, just as long as you're feeling something though."

"I'm feeling unworthy." He muttered. It was more that his lips moved that let Elsa know he said something.

"After everything I said yesterday?"

"You didn't hear what people said today."

"What'd they say?" Anna spoke up, her voice growing intense and large with wrathful anger at whomever made her sweetie pie feel hurt.

*Knock knock*

"Mr. Bjorgman?" The girls turned their heads towards Wilbur's voice behind the door. Kristoff saw his eyes light up when he looked to his reflection and then to the door.

"Yes!" He answered eagerly. The door cautiously opened and Wilbur poked his head through and then almost bowed back out when he saw the royal sisters with him.

"Excuse me, but the guests are all waiting for you, and you two as well my ladies." Wilbur said. He kept his eyes on the carpet and his voice sounded fragile.

"We're sorry Wilbur. We'll be right there."

"Your majesty, you're already late from looking for Mr. Bjorgman here. The p-"

"A queen is never late Wilbur." Elsa snapped, and with that Wilbur bowed and quickly closed the door back shut. He then scurried down the hall to explain to the guardsman at the end of the hall why he returned alone.

"So he got his feelings hurt, big deal!" One guard said quite irritated and even going so far as throwing up his arms to showcase his annoyance. He then stared down the door from the distance of which him and the two other guards and Wilbur were standing from.

"Oh give him a break will ya Greg? From what I've heard they really did a number on him." A second guard pleaded. He slapped the first guard on the arm which issued a dirty sneer from him when he whipped his head back behind him to see who struck him.

"Besides! He's not used to being around people all the time! Haven't you heard about how it was trolls that raised him?" The third guard said a little bashful feeling when the first guard set his dark glare on him when he began to speak.

"Well, there's no use in just standing here talking about it." Wilbur spoke to break the glare of the first guard from the third, even though that meant bearing it himself, but he was fine with that. He felt too guilty to care. "There is still a crowded Great Hall to appease until they choose to arrive. Like Elsa said, queens are never late."

"Oh yeah? Then what does she call being half an hour late looking for the poor fool who can't handle a few criticisms?" The first guard inquired with a boiling voice.

Wilbur held his ground and even matched the guard's glare as he felt quite fed up with the guard's attitude. "Everyone else is simply early."

The guard scoffed and turned around harshly, feeling Wilbur was too beneath his status to argue any further. "Let's go then." He coldly demanded and the two other guards leapt back into their formation. They marched down the halls to get back to the restless people.

Wilbur stayed put and looked back behind him towards Kristoff's door. He felt his heart crack inside his chest and that made him look away and trudge on forward. Passing by an array of portraits of dead kings and dukes he thought to himself about the senior guard's remarks.

Wilbur came to the conclusion that Gregory just didn't like the idea of Queen Elsa knighting Kristoff. That would make Kristoff higher in status than him, than the whole royal guard. None of them were knights were they! No.

But, Gregory must know that Kristoff will most likely marry Anna in the future though, right? Which could result in Elsa gifting him the title Prince. So, either way, Gregory was just being a giant sour puss about his inevitable demise of being less in status as a former peasant. That's what brought back to mind how Wilbur defended Kristoff not long ago.

"What do you mean they called you worthless? Or a _free_ loader?! Elsa has given you a great opportunity and they call you _lazy_?!" Anna was flaming, her temper more red than her hair, while Elsa was sitting next to Kristoff on the couch across from his bed.

This was a situation none of them thought they would ever face. Anna was being angry for everyone, especially Kristoff, and Elsa was being calm and uplifting for everyone. Kristoff was just being crestfallen. But, that was changing by the second with Anna's adorable, angry mumbling as she paced about the room heatedly. You could just hear her manic plotting of how she was going to destroy those responsible for all this.

"You're not worthless Kristoff, and today you're going to prove it to their faces when I dub you knight. I'm not just giving you some fancy honorary title. I am going to touch your shoulder with my father's sword and dub you a knight. You're going to be a legend someday because of it, I swear it!" Elsa attempted to cheer him up which did elicit a smile from him, finally.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff asked with a small chortle. He shifted his eyes over to Anna and she grinned when he winked at her.

"Of course." Elsa confirmed.

She dropped her hand away from his chin and Kristoff took his freedom and leaned in to kiss Anna square on the mouth. Elsa stepped away, smiling, from the little love birds.

"We best be heading out now. I don't even want to imagine what complaints I'll hear of our tardiness." Elsa said to break up the snogging going on behind her.

She heard a whisper as she strode to the door that faintly sounded like, "Just wait until tonight." It sounded like Anna's voice, and that was more than enough to elicit a disconcerting tingle down Elsa's spine. She let the feeling pass and coughed out loud to garner their attention to the door she had opened.

"If you two don't come with me now neither of you will have a tonight." Elsa lightheartedly threatened and the lovely couple hurried along to the door. Elsa saw to it that they exited first, then she trailed behind them as she shut the door.

"Why is it that you're allowed in my room, but I'm not allowed in yours?" Kristoff murmured into Anna's ear as they walked side by side. Elsa could still hear every word though. Thirteen years of straining to hear every sound her sister made to feel closer to her had trained her for moments like this.

"If you two ever marry then you can be together all you want. For now, Anna has her studies and you Kristoff have your business to worry about." Elsa resolutely defined. Anna turned her head back and stuck out her tongue at Elsa.

* * *

"Ah! There he is! Alone at last." Georg chimed out with a slightly slurred tongue.

Kristoff frantically looked about for Anna, who had just left to use the restroom. She had promised earlier to never leave his side to help ease his anxiety of people coming up to him, but she couldn't hold her bladder forever, now could she?

Georg came up to him with a drink sloshing around and out of his chalice. He slapped Kristoff on the shoulder with congratulations even though nothing had happened yet.

"Are you excited my boy?" Georg asked and Kristoff could smell a faint whiff of bourbon on Georg's breath.

"Uh... Yeah. Excited, yeah of course!" Kristoff stammered out with as much forced enthusiasm as he could muster.

Georg gave him a narrow look, scanning Kristoff's face for the truth. He wasn't that drunk to not be able to clearly see through a lie. Elsa wasn't the only one taught how to hold her liquor.

"You must have taken your lying lessons from Elsa, because young man, you frankly stink at it."

"Just drop it okay? I've had kind of a rough day as it is, and it's not going to get better with you hounding me."

Georg took a step back from Kristoff's sharp tongue and his eyes spread wide open in unadulterated shock. But, he couldn't find it on him to let his anger surge through him. Not with the look of guilt and hurt that shrouded Kristoff's face.

"I see... You know that if you ever need some man to man time, I'm your man." Georg said warmly and a little smirk lifted up the corners of his mouth.

Kristoff looked onto the man and he felt his heart lighten with Georg's sentiment. "Thanks Georg. I guess that did make my day a little better."

"Anytime young man. Anytime. How about you come by my office later this evening and we can discuss your day then? What flavor cigar to you favor?"

"Uh, I've never smoked in my life."

"Ah! A true spectacle! We shall change that tonight my dear boy!"

"Kristoff"! Anna's high voice floated above the din of the party. She ascended through the crowd as quickly, but as composed as possible. Kristoff let out a giant sigh of relief at the sound of her voice, and Georg looked around to find the adorable little red head.

Luckily people saw the princess and got out of her way. Anna sped right up to Kristoff and grabbed his hands and began to yank him through the crowd with her as she led them to the band, leaving Georg stranded alone with his drink.

"It's time! Elsa says it's time!" Anna excitedly whispered. His knighting was still a surprise. Everyone that was watching the princess towing along the Ice Master simply smiled at their young antics. They were under the assumption that this dinner was just a long overdue act of gratitude for Kristoff. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Elsa was just coming onto the platform in front of the band, and the conductor began to lower his baton and the band faded away, but she urgently gestured for them to continue on. The conductor gave her a puzzled look but raised his baton again anyway. Elsa looked out at the crowd and saw how some people were elbowing each other and pointing at her to draw attention to everyone that the queen was up there.

She thought fast when she saw Anna's bright hair flashing between the dark colors of various formal dresses and tuxes of their guests. She went over to the conductor and said into his ear, "Just keep playing until the end your piece. Don't worry about me just yet." He firmly nodded, and then responded.

"Just a few more bars your highness."

Elsa nodded and then walked away and off the platform. She went behind the curtains she had installed the night before so she could hide there and make this whole things that much more dramatic. She just didn't think that she'd have to go out beyond them to try and find her sister and blow her hiding spot.

"They're coming." She quietly spoke, more so to herself than to Wilbur who was standing behind the curtains holding a cloth sheathed sabre in his hands. She looked behind her thinking that they were going to come onto the stage instead of behind the curtains like planned. Anna's blatant excitement set course a sea of worry that she would do such a thing. All she saw was the band huffing and puffing away.

She sighed and turned away and her eyes immediately found the sword in Wilbur's hands. "May I see it again?" She asked already reaching to uncover it. Wilbur stretched out his arms in a gesture for her to just take it from him, and she did gladly.

She held it at it's hilt and then pulled away the green velvet cloth that was being used to sheath it. She held it up before her and she marveled at it. The blade was encrested with the words "Å erobre frykt omfavne det." To conquer fear embrace it. The sword had been handed down many times in it's lifetime, and there was something about it that made Elsa feel powerful just being able to even touch the sword, let alone hold it, let alone wield it.

Elsa then saw Anna's hair in her peripherals and she covered the blade again and handed it back to Wilbur. Then she went to meet Anna and Kristoff half way as they approached the curtains.

"Very subtle Anna." Elsa hissed. "Running around dragging him over here."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" Anna breathed out.

"At least someone is." Elsa sighed as she saw the panic in Kristoff's eyes as the pair come to a halt in front of her. He was beginning to struggle for every breath when he saw what was in Wilbur's hands. "Hey now. It's alright. You're going to be okay." Elsa started to calmly reassure him as Anna rubbed his back when she noticed how tense he became at the sight of the covered blade.

"Now, I'm going to just tell you exactly what is going to happen, okay?" Elsa asked him, trying to pry his wide eyes from the velvet covering the sword that Wilbur was turned around with to get it out of Kristoff's sight. Once out of his vision Kristoff felt a lot better but still labored for his breath. He was able to look at Elsa now though.

"Okay. When ever you are ready, I'm going to go out there and call everyone's attention, and they are mainly going to focus on me the whole time. This will all be over in just a few minutes. I'm going to say a little speech and then call you out here. Anna you're more than welcome to accompany him. And Sven is over behind the curtains over there." Elsa turned to point at the reindeer that was sitting on his rear end as he was being petted and adored by the stable boy who was tasked with watching him until it was time for him to come out. A giant grin erupted on Kristoff's face and suddenly the world felt much easier to tackle to him when he saw his buddy over there.

Elsa then turned back around and garnered Kristoff's attention again. "I will have you kneel in front of me. You can just kneel on one knee if you like, or both. I want you to be comfortable. Then I will ask my my sword and I will tap it on your right shoulder first, then your left. I will dub you Sir Kristoff, you will rise and I will pin my insignia onto your jacket and then you will face the crowd and make everyone regret ever insulting you. You are going to look them in the eye and make them squirm in their expensive boots. Got it?"

Anna was trying to suppress a rising giggle from Elsa's ingenious pep talk. Kristoff's stature had increased the whole time until he was standing fully erect and proud, and Elsa smiled at her victory.

"Got it." He affirmed strongly. He didn't hold an ounce of fear in him anymore.

He felt so brave in fact that he looked to Wilbur's back and called out to him. Wilbur turned around to his beckoning and looked onto Kristoff as the man came towards him.

"I just want to thank you for what you did today. I never really thanked you before." Kristoff murmured low so the girls couldn't hear him.

Wilbur's eyes twinkled and he humbly bowed his head in respect. "My pleasure." He murmured as well, and with that he knew he had been forgiven for every time he had tried to prove his superiority over him.

The music had stopped and there was finally applause after the people saw the conductor bow and then exit the platform, signaling the end of their entertainment for the time being.

Elsa stopped mid sentence of speaking with Anna when she felt a tapping on her shoulder and she turned her head around to see the conductor behind her. "Pardon me my lady, but may I ask how long we will be excused?"

Elsa turned around and glanced over to Kristoff, seeing him shaking hands with Wilbur. "Anna, will you please excuse us?" She asked with a smile from seeing Kristoff and Wilbur getting along, and Anna gladly curtsied and left to go over to them.

"Not very long I think. I just have a surprise for everyone." Elsa said, glancing back over to Kristoff as Anna took his arm into hers.

The conductor looked behind him as well, but he focused on Sven instead. "Yes, the reindeer has risen quite a few questions from the players."

"Oh!" Elsa's focus shifted over to Sven as well. "Oh, he's not the surprise. He's just here for it." The conductor turned back and shot her a questioning look. "You just take your players and let them mingle among everyone else for the time being. I'll take it from here maestro." Elsa lightheartedly jested and bowed a little towards the old man.

"As you wish your majesty." The old man returned her bow for an even deeper one and then went off to direct his band off the platform and into the crowd.

"No, no. Don't take your instruments with you. Yes, just leave them here. They'll be fine!" The crowd all laughed as they watched the tuba players waddle back to their seats and set down their behemoth horns next to them.

Elsa strode over to the little trio still behind the curtain and went in front of Kristoff to straighten up his attire once more.

"Whenever you're ready big guy." She said smoothing out his cravat again.

"I think I'm good now." He replied, looking down at Anna's proud smile.

"Okay, Anna? Could you grab that little box over there?" Elsa asked, pointing over to a dark box sitting on top of a stool and Anna skipped over to it and brought it back over to them. "Thank you." Elsa said as she reached for it.

"What is it?" Anna asked with intense curiosity.

Elsa first looked up to the both of them and then lifted the lid up to show off the medal inside. "It's Kristoff's insignia that I'll pin on him."

"Elsa, it's beautiful." Anna gasped. Her finger instinctively reaching out to touch it, but Elsa snapped it back shut before she could and Anna yelped at the loud noise and the crushing of her tiny dream.

"If it's not yours don't touch." Elsa playfully scolded, and Anna stuck out her tongue one more time in protest.

"It really is beautiful Elsa. But when did you have time to have it made?" Kristoff asked.

"After you left my office yesterday I went to the local blacksmith and commissioned it. You'd be surprised how quick men work for a queen." Elsa said and she handed the box back to Anna. "You can hold it for me. Now I'm going to go out there and say my speech. I'll call out for you two and Sven and you guys just come on out okay?"

They both nodded and Elsa grabbed both of their hands and gave them a comforting squeeze before she went off onto the platform again. She put gestured for Wilbur to follow her out and together they were issued a wild round of applause from the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you Kristoff." Anna purred as she wound her arms around him.

"Thank you Anna." He sighed and then he kissed the top of her head, and his brain focused on nothing else except Elsa's words as she calmed down her people and began to change his life forever.

"Yes! Yes! Hello!" Elsa started. She raised her hands up to signal for the people to suppress their undying adoration through their applause. IT made her feel so uncomfortable.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight in honor of Kristoff Bjorgman. But now I'm assuming you are all just wondering when you're going to get to eat!" Laughter rippled through the Great Hall, along with rumbling tummies.

"Soon, my good people of Arendelle, I assure you. I just have a very special announcement. As of yesterday Princess Anna and myself have been invited to the kingdom of Corona in the matter of two weeks. And what with my "lovely" Chief of Court's behavior tonight." Another bout of laughter went through the crowd and Georg found himself blushing into his chalice. "I've decided to add another member to my courts to help watch over Arendelle while I am away."

Elsa looked over to where Anna and Kristoff stood behind the curtains. With a warm, inviting smile she gestured for them to come on stage. Wilbur followed suit with the sword in his hand, and he kept his eye on the box that Elsa entrusted onto Anna as she carried it haphazardly under her arm.

Then Elsa looked to her left and signaled for the stable boy to bring Sven on out as well. Sven took to the feat like a champ and he strutted onto the stage with swagger and pride when he saw his best buddy across the way. He didn't want to disappoint him in Kristoff's greatest hour. His little show sent the crowd into another laughing fit.

"I hope you all feel just as honored as I do to have such a marvelous hero among us." Elsa said as she gestured towards Kristoff who was trying to shrink in size until no one could see him. All his anxieties returning when Elsa dropped the spot light on him.

"You're doing fine." Anna whispered through her teeth so she could keep smiling for the crowd.

"Now Kristoff, if you'd please kneel." Elsa turned to face Kristoff and Anna full on and Elsa waved her hand slightly to communicate to Anna to step away from him now. Anna saw Elsa's message and she gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the cheek, eliciting a wave of aw's from the people before she stepped over to Wilbur.

Wilbur was just walking away as Anna came over though as Elsa had summoned him to bring her the ceremony sabre. He pulled away the green velvet covering it and and the light from the chandelier gleamed off the shiny blade. Elsa grabbed it by the hilt and then rested the blade against her other hand and then turned to face the kneeling Kristoff in front of her.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, for your valiant service of protecting my dear sister from ever harm you two encountered I here by bestow upon you the honor of the Arendellian Order of Merit." She took the sabre and placed the flat side of the blade upon his right shoulder and then over his head and touched his left shoulder while proclaiming, "With the power vested in me by the Royal Crown of Arendelle, I dub thee Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, Master of the Order of Merit."

The hall exploded with cheering and applause as Elsa handed the sabre back to Wilbur. Elsa then signaled for Anna to bring the medal over to her, but in a twist of events took the box and she winked and murmured low into Anna's ear, "Your turn." Then she stepped over beside Kristoff and helped him back to his feet, knowing how bad his knees were going to shake and she kept him steady. When she thought he was well enough to stand on his own she let go of him and opened the lid of the box and looked to Anna expectantly.

"Wait, what?" Anna mouthed over the booming voices.

"Pin it on him." Elsa mouthed back.

"Oh!" Anna yelped in surprise and joy then she quickly composed herself and stepped forward to pick up the medal from it's case and then she carefully stuck it onto the left side Kristoff's jacket, right next to the lapel. After a hesitant glance at to her older sister Elsa nodded in knowing what Anna wanted. Anna got to her tiptoes and firmly set her lips upon Kristoff's and that rekindled the life in him as he swept her off her feet. The room went even more deafening after that.

Elsa smiled and she walked back to the center. She looked to the stable boy trying to reign Sven's excitement and pointed towards Kristoff and Anna signaling for him to take Sven over to them.

"Now, let us feast!" Elsa shouted above the joyful cheering, throwing her arms in the air. At once servants came pouring in with trolleys and trays. They set up the tables with dinner and the people all rushed to their seats, tripping and shoving over each other like school children. You'd never know it was a room of grown, wealthy adults if it weren't for their elegant attire.

Elsa lowered her arms and went over to the little trio celebrating on the stage in one big hug. She smiled at them and felt just so emotional a tear came to her eye. Another situation she never thought she'd experience, but she was glad to have had to.

Anna lifted her head up from Kristoff's chest and eyed Elsa coming towards them and she immediately threw out her arm and pulled Elsa into their group hug. Kristoff threw his free arm around her too and just went on snorting and neighing. At that moment it felt impossible that anything could ever top Elsa's level of pure happiness.


	5. The pillow is mightier than the sabre

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna asked as Elsa walked away from the bustling servants clearing away the extravagant dinner party. Kristoff whispered into Anna's ear that he had somewhere to go anyway, and he let Anna's arm fall away from his and he walked on to Georg's office. Anna rushed over to Elsa who didn't stop at Anna's question.

"Elsa?" Anna called out after her again. Elsa turned her head back to watch Anna hurry to her side. A smile tugged on her tired face.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked as she finally reached Elsa's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You said yeah... You're not fine. You never say _yeah_. What's up?"

"I suppose my vernacular is just loose tonight." Elsa responded with a tired smile.

"Why are you so tired? Did you dance too hard or something? With a _special someone_ mayhaps?" Anna playfully nudged Elsa on the arm and elicited a little giggle from both of them.

"No, it's not from extraneous activity. I'm just drained, you know?"

Elsa looked over at Anna to let Anna see how tired she really looked, and Anna suddenly became very serious with worry at the sight of the dimness that occupied her big sister's eyes.

"I guess that's where we differ. I'm never drained." At first Anna spoke timidly, but she didn't like the emotion it stirred within her so she twirled in her steps and raised her arms as she said, "I'm always bursting with energy!"

Another tired laugh came out of Elsa. "Yes, I can see that my little rabbit. Always hopping around, you."

"I'd rather think of myself as a fawn." Anna retorted as she calmed herself down to a walk again. That's when she noticed what direction they were going. "Are you really going to your office? This late at night?"

"Well you seem intent on coming with me." Elsa countered back with a playful smirk.

"Elsa, if you're drained or whatever, then you should go to bed, not to work."

"I just have some small things to attend to. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

Anna gave her a scrutinizing glare, but Elsa raised her chin, keeping her eyes soft and she went on. "You did say Rapunzel wanted us to arrive a few days early, did you not?"

Anna nodded her head and an eager smile spread across her freckled face.

"Then I need to tie up some loose ends still so we can leave soon. You go on to bed. A queen's work is never done my dear."

"Yeah-" A yawn tore it's way out of Anna's chest. "Okay _mom_."

"Oh now don't go starting that again!" Elsa angrily exclaimed, but Anna only giggled.

"I'm going away! I'm going! Just please, don't stay up too late." Anna grabbed at Elsa's arm then reached for her shoulders to fully stop her motion. She turned her so that they faced each other and she felt how Elsa was slouching against her hands. That was what set in just how far the extent of Elsa's energy was depleted.

"Really. Please, go to bed soon." Anna slightly begged. She got a small nod for a response and then she went to fully envelope her sister with a warm hug.

"Thank you for doing that for Kristoff." Anna said into Elsa's ear before pulling away.

"In fact thank you for just everything. Tonight was just... Well it was marvelous!" Anna was almost shaking from the happiness the memories the past few hours had provided for her.

"You're welcome. And I promise. No more than an hour and I'll be in bed."

Anna gave her a narrow look to detect any lie, but she couldn't find anything more than Elsa's tired expression.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Anna. Good night."

Anna smiled and then turned to go back down the hall. Elsa began to walk on towards her study, but after a few moments she turned back and saw Anna was still in sight.

"And don't even think about staying with Kristoff tonight! Or vice versa!" Elsa harshly chided. Anna waved her hand, disregarding her, but fully knowing what would happen if she crossed her sister like that.

"I mean it Anna! You stay away form him until the morning!"

"Yeah, yeah! Morning, got it!" Anna said behind her in a sing song voice. Her gait became a skip and on she went merrily through the halls.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's giddiness, but she eventually smiled at it too, and then continued to her study.

When she arrived at the door she found it ajar. She stopped and looked around her, looking for the intruder outside. Then she cautiously approached the slightly opened door and looked through the crack to try and see the perpetrator. All she could see was a rather large posterior that oddly looked familiar.

She pushed the door open so that she could come in, but the man didn't look back. "Wilbur?" Elsa called out. Wilbur shot up straight from leaning over. His face became a deep stain of red and his words were strangled in his throat.

Elsa looked from his embarrassed face to the green velvet that Wilbur threw over whatever he was doing something to.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked walking towards her desk to see what was under that velvet she knew covered the sabre earlier. Wilbur wanted to stop her from coming closer, but all he could do was stand there and wave his hands as if it was nothing important.

She came right before him and looked once more from his red face to the green velvet, sharp in contrast from the dull color scheme of brown and purple that decorated the whole room. Then she slowly reached her left hand down and grabbed the velvet and keeping her eyes on Wilbur's ashamed face she pulled it off. She regretted looking down at the broken sword.

"I- I'm so... It was my fault your majesty." Wilbur finally squeezed out something. He figured it was better to just take the blame and apologize then to apologize with an excuse.

Elsa sighed heavily and simply recovered it. Then she walked around her desk to sit on her big leather chair behind it. "Just... Tell me what happened."

"I'm not entirely sure your majesty... I put it down for just a moment, and when I got back to it I saw two little boys fleeing from it..."

"So, it wasn't _your_ fault." Elsa said to try and calm Wilbur's very apparent nerves. His forehead was glistening from his nervous sweat. "Some children somehow broke it. It was pretty ancient after all. I'm honestly not that surprised."

"But, I let it out of my sight. It is my fault."

"No, no it's not Wilbur. Just leave it here. I'll deal with it later. I don't blame you. It's just a blade after all. It can be fixed. You just go on and go to bed. Or whatever you need to do. Don't worry about it."

"Yes your majesty." Wilbur quickly bowed and quitted the room. He couldn't believe he had gotten off so easily! Some young hooligans had broken one of the queen's most treasured possession from her deceased father and she simply dismissed him to go onto bed.

Back in Elsa's study though Elsa was fully relaxed into her chair, more so than she wanted to be, but she was just so tired from keeping appearances, and making sure Kristoff was okay all day. Anna was fantastic and all, but introverts need an introverted touch every now and then when they have to deal with extroverts... Like Anna.

She felt her head start pounding from a headache and she couldn't decide if it was from the stress of the day or all the drinks she had. She was out of practice somewhat in holding down her spirits but she was still good at it as proven tonight. She stared out at nothing in particular and imagined what the pounding in her head actually looked like until she saw colors whenever the waves of pain crashed onto her skull.

After a while she remembered that she had things to do. Well, she didn't really have to do it, but it had helped her a lot last night and so she thought she'd do it again tonight.

She sat up and scooted her chair closer to her desk and felt around for the secret compartment hidden on the outside of her desk underneath it. She pressed down on the sweet spot and out popped a drawer that held a journal inside. She took it out and closed the drawer and placed the journal on her desktop. She reached out for her favorite fountain pen. The one with the mahogany body and gold nib. She did't know why she favored it so much, it wrote just as well as any other pen she owned, but this one just felt special for writing in her journal.

She uncapped the pen and put the cap on the end and then she opened up her journal to the next blank page and began to just write down everything that came to mind. For her, it was how she got out her demons these days. There's just no time anymore to go running off, discovering your freedom complex, and creating an entire castle made from nothing but ice.

When she was finished exercising her demons she recapped her pen and put it back in it's pen holder near the front of her tidy desk, to the right of the broken sword covered in luxurious green velvet. She tore her sleepy gaze from the said luxurious green velvet and returned it to the scribbles she had created on the pages before her.

She looked at them at first, then she took to trying to read them all. Maybe she wasn't as good as she though at writing drunk. She couldn't comprehend anything, but she just thought it must be because she's so tired. She felt satisfied at her work and closed the journal and put it back in its secret hiding spot.

She looked up to the clock at the end of the room and right as she could finally read after squinting it tolled midnight. An hour had passed, just like she said.

With one more sigh she pushed her chair away from her desk so she could stand up. Then a rapping at the door caught her attention as she stood halfway up.

"Yes?" She asked, still only standing halfway up in the air form her chair.

The door opened and gave way to Anna, fully donned in her nightgown. "It's been an hour."

"Yes, I know." Elsa stated standing up fully. "I was just leaving. I've finished everything I need to. We're all set to leave in a few days." Elsa stepped out from behind her desk and Anna came up to her and took her arm in hers. Elsa kept going along with Anna in tow to turn off the lamps and extinguish the candles until they were walking out of the pitch black room, save for the light streaming in from the hall.

"Did you _really_ think it necessary to come and check on me?" Elsa asked, looking over to Anna.

"I felt that you wouldn't go to bed unless I made you." Anna said looking straight ahead, with a cheeky grin.

"Well then. You will be happy to hear that I was just leaving when you came in." Elsa looked back in front of her as well as she retorted herself with a confident, if somewhat arrogant attitude.

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Well, that doesn't matter now. I'm getting you to bed, and you're going to sleep in tomorrow."

"No I certainly am not!"

"Oh yes you certainly are to! Elsa! You're practically sleep walking right now! Have you not been sleeping well?"

Elsa knew better than to tell the truth. It was only last night she couldn't sleep though, so it wasn't that big of a deal... Just one sleepless night... Full of doubt of meeting Rapunzel... And her parents... After having kept Rapunzel and her husband captive in Arendelle.

"I've been sleeping just fine. I just had a long day. We had a long day."

"Well, that's true." Anna finally relented. She knew it was still going to take some time to make Elsa comfortable to come clean from all her fears to her. Silence befell them in the meantime as Anna continued to lead them to Elsa's room, to fully make sure Elsa got to bed.

"So how exactly are you planning on me sleeping in tomorrow morning?" Elsa asked to try and dissipate the silence the blanketed them.

"By alerting the staff to not wake you up."

"They don't wake me up Anna. You know that, silly girl. I practically get them up!"

"I've order the staff to sleep in as well, and to pay no heed to your commands until at least seven in the morning." Anna spoke with a mocking royal tone.

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Elsa inquired with a growing smile at how her sister was carrying her regal words.

"I am the princess of Arendelle, and I have a voice too. Besides! They were all drooling at the idea of sleeping in four for hours than usual. We all deserve a nice, good, long sleep. Here we are!"

Elsa had moved out of their room to occupy the room directly next door, so that she could spend most nights burning numerous candles at both ends, but she stayed close to allow her and Anna to remain inseparable otherwise.

Anna opened the door and graciously, and quite dramatically, bowed, to which Elsa laughed as she entered her room and turned on the light. Anna then stood back up and followed Elsa in. She was always welcome in.

She immediately went to the closet on the east wall of the spacious and extremely well kept room. Anna always thought is so neat and clean because Elsa was very rarely in here more rather than Elsa or anyone ever cleaning it. Elsa strode over to her bed and promptly began to strip off her regalities.

Anna opened the double doors of the giant walk in closet and went to find Elsa's nightgown drawer. After quickly finding one all neatly folded up just like everything else did the revelation dawn on her.

She walked back out as Elsa was halfway undressed and she placed the nightgown on the bed for Elsa to grab once she was done with her current task at hand.

"Would you like some help with that?" Anna asked as Elsa struggled to force her drunk fingers to bend to her will and loosen her corset.

"If you wouldn't mind." Elsa grimaced as her arms soon tired from being forced into such an uncomfortable position to try and pry off the bloody garment.

Anna strode behind her and diligently loosened the corset and puled it away from her. All Elsa could do was unleash a giant pent up breath from having the constricting thing on all day.

"Corsets are literally from Satan himself. I'm sure of it." Elsa complained as she continued on to further undress.

"Well... I uh see you haven't even started packing though." Anna quietly spoke. The very rare shy tone in her voice was more than enough to make Elsa stopped fumbling with the assorted buttons and strings on her undergarments to turn and look to her sister who was playing with the rigid corset in her hands.

"Have you?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Completely, yes."

"Oh." Elsa averted her eyes from Anna's blushing face, presumably from Anna being embarrassed at being so eager to travel. Elsa thought for a few long silent moments before she dared to open her mouth. The night's wine sloshed around in her head, so she knew she needed to be careful. "Well then I guess that leaves you plenty enough time to help me pack."

Anna gasped. "Really?!"

"Of course." Elsa gave her a cheerful, albeit sleepy smile as she sat down on the edge in her bed to take off her boots. She mentally congratulated herself for apparently saying the right thing. She almost said "Why not?", and she felt like that would've have sounded much too condescending. Again Anna came to her aid though as she lost herself to her thoughts and she felt herself dragged back to consciousness as Anna tugged and pulled off her boots for her. "Oh, thank you." Elsa said as she spread apart her cramped toes to stretch them out.

Anna quickly gathered Elsa's clothes and boots and towed them to the closet. She tried to at least fold them neatly. She didn't want to disrupt Elsa's system of how she out her clothes up. She thought Elsa must of had a specific way she arranged her clothes when she first walked into the closet. It seemed strangely organized.

"Oh, just leave them there. I'll take care of that tomorrow." Elsa called out after she pulled her night gown over her head.

Anna didn't say anything and simply came back over to her to see if she needed any further assistance. Elsa was heading over to her vanity to wipe off her makeup. Anna decided to just go and sit on the bed as Elsa sat on the little stool in front of the beauty desk. She looked into the mirror and regretted wearing her good mascara right then and there. It was a pain to get off all the way. She reached for a towelette to begin and wash off her social war paint, otherwise known as eye shadow, concealer for that one stupid pimple she randomly got, blush, and lipstick.

"I got all my stuff into five trunks." Anna stated, wanting to continue on with talk off packing.

Elsa eyed her from the mirror. "Five? My goodness! How long do you think we will be staying?"

"Kristoff joked a year. But you know how terrible I am at keeping my clothes all tidy and clean. I don't see how you do it so effortlessly."

"Simple. I don't go around chasing pigs and crashing though pie contests."

"That was one time! Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Let it go?"

"AUGH!" Anna screamed out in frustration and fell back on the bed and thrashed about in mild anger as Elsa merely laughed wickedly at her discord. "You don't think you're _so_ funny, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Elsa firmly accepted comically as she was wiping off her sticky lipstick.

"Well, whatever!"

"Don't well whatever me!" Elsa scolded as she spun around in seat to showcase her half clean face, meaning to make Anna howl in laughter and fall back on to the bed. Once Elsa calmed down herself from laughing at Anna's reaction she turned back around and continued to clean her face whole.

"It's too early for Halloween!" Anna spurted out in between gulps of air.

"Funny. That's what Kristoff says after he sees you every morning." Elsa sneered as she wiped away the last remnants of her war paint.

Elsa saw the pillow coming at her form the mirror, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. She scowled at the reflection of Anna in the mirror and dropped the towelette from her hand she slowly rose up from her seat, the look of contempt still boiling on her face as she turned around to look Anna dead in the eye.

"Oh. It's on." Elsa declared. Anna giggled and then she sat upright and pounded her chest like Tarzan, inviting Elsa's challenge.

"Bring it sister."

Elsa bent down to reach for the thrown pillow and she primed it in her hands as she stared Anna down. Then in a whirl of pastel colors she flew into a happy rage as she raced towards Anna, leaping on top her her to initiate a short lived pillow fight that she lost to. Anna had almost instinctively grabbed for another pillow behind her when Elsa came sprinting over and she quickly had Elsa panting and waving her pillow around like a white flag in surrender from her soft viscous attack.

"Oh, had enough have you?" Anna asked triumphantly.

"Yes! I cave! Now let me sleep. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place!" Elsa wheezed out as she crawled up to put her pillow back where it went.

Anna replaced her pillow as well and got out of Elsa's way and got off the bed to help pull away the covers for her. "Yes, and now you are one hundred percent assured to sleep well tonight after that brutal beating." She said as she pulled the blankets over Elsa.

"Well thanks for your help, but I would have managed just fine on my own." Elsa quietly spoke as exhaustion swept over her.

"Sure you would've." Anna said and then she bent down and kissed Elsa on the forehead.

"Would you stop being my older sister? It should be _me_ tucking _you_ in."

"Well too bad. The day that I'm too tired to stand on my own is the day you can tuck me in, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa barely got the word out as sleep swiftly overtook her and she subconsciously snugged deeper into blankets and pillows.

"And you call me the silly one." Anna said smiling warmly as she stood back up. She walked over to the door and stepped out of the room and then looked back to Elsa one last time and her smile grew even more warm. "I love you." She whispered as she turned off the light and then shut the door, leaving her sister to dream away.


	6. It's a hard knock truth

"Are you ready to get started?"

It was all peace and rainbows in Elsa's mind when Anna's voice interjected in. The words were so clear but out of place. Anna couldn't be anywhere near where she was. At least not with the age that the voice carried. Little Elsa turned away from her father and he looked up too at the sound of someone's voice that sounded like it was coming from the other side of the room. Little Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion and she turned back around to face her father.

"Remember this, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." He spoke warmly as he bent down onto his left knee to kneel in front of her. In his outstretched hands was a tiara.

"But what if I want to let everyone know?" Little Elsa questioned. She couldn't help staring at the beautiful, delicate tiara. She felt terribly uneasy in it's presence. She could feel it looking back at her.

"Hello?! Are you awake?! I thought you never slept in." The mocking voice came out little Elsa's father's mouth and that sent a violent chill down her spine for some reason she couldn't place. His face was expressing wisdom that she yearned for desperately to have, but the words didn't make sense. The voice didn't matter, the words were what Elsa wanted.

"Papa? I asked what if I do what to let them know." Elsa tried again to get an answer.

He smiled and placed the tiara in her hair and then brought his face close to hers and little Elsa thought she could finally see the answer she was looking for in his twinkling eyes, and then he screamed, "ELSA, WE HAVE TO START PACKING!"

Needless to say Elsa jumped at Anna's booming voice and also from Anna jumping on top of her chest to rouse her from her slumber. Now a bright sun filled room took hold of her vision as her father vanished from her mind. She never got her answer.

"What the hell Anna!" Elsa screamed back as Anna went on to take her by the shoulders and shake her to and fro to make sure she woke up.

Anna immediately stopped. "Language!" She scolded mockingly. Then, still fully sitting on top of her sister she brought Elsa close with a walloping hug.

"Really though? I thought you wanted me to sleep in today?" Anna could feel the sleep that hung on Elsa's tired voice.

"Yeah, but it's ten in the morning." Anna cheerfully replied.

"WHAT?!" Without a moment's pause Elsa shoved Anna off of her, pushing her to the right of the bed so she wouldn't fall off at least. She rubbed the remnants of sleep from her crusty eyes and squinted at the clock on the opposite wall. It was indeed ten o'clock.

Rage quickly consumed the young queen and she threw off her blankets and leapt out of bed to get dressed and brush her hair and wash her face, in other words make up or three lost hours.

"How could I let myself do that!" Elsa chided to herself as she aggressively ran her brush through her snow blonde hair.

Anna, on the other hand, was still on the bed completely breathless at how she was just thrown aside like a spare button. Her heart felt like it had shattered and was beginning to splinter itself into every organ it could to cause her more pain.

She began to push herself up so she could sit up and she raised her eyes to look up over at Elsa as she was still attacking her hair, making sure it was pristine as possible and then beyond that. A small sigh passed through her and with it she tried to push out all her hurt feelings.

"Elsa?" Anna called out timidly. Elsa was running to her closet as Anna said her name. She didn't look back, in fact she didn't hear her name at all. All she could hear was her inner voices scolding her for staying asleep so well.

Again Anna sighed. All of her excitement had disappeared when Elsa unknowingly ignored her energy all because her schedule was thrown off.

Elsa was always trying to make Anna understand that her schedule was very important and that she would have to allot times for them to spend time together. Anna didn't like that. She never remembered their mother saying that she was too busy to play with her. She always put down what she was doing at least for a few minutes and she'd always say, "I guess I could use a little break", and she'd follow a very excited Anna to her room for a quick cup of pretend tea.

Not very often though did Anna and Elsa fight about Elsa's precious schedule. But when ever they did get into a heated altercation Anna would always argue that Elsa loved her schedules more than her own sister. That would be the end of it. Anna would storm off and Elsa would break down. The first time Anna ever said that Elsa went into a terrible anxiety attack as guilt ate her alive. The few times after that she handled it better and better. By the last time two months ago she managed to make it to her study after traversing through the whole castle to get there, even facing many of her concerned staff as rumors of the fight had traveled more fast than her feet could carry her, before she broke down crying on the couch in her office.

Elsa had reemerged from the closet fully dressed in a simple summer dress, stockings and flats. She ran over to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror and started putting up her hair.

"Elsa?" Anna called out again, forcing her voice to become thicker this time.

"Hm?" Elsa answered as she started braiding her hair, but then she made a mistake and tore at the mess fiercely, as if that would make the whole process go smoothly back to the start.

"I-..." Anna started, but then she closed her mouth and actually took a few seconds to actually think about what she actually wanted to say. That was something she had been working on lately, thinking before speaking that is. Elsa continued to retry her braid.

"I'm sorry I made you sleep in. I know how much it bothers you when your day gets all rushed together like this." Anna didn't have the courage to look at Elsa anymore. She stared at her feet splayed out on the bed and waited for a response.

Elsa felt her very bones cringe at just how crestfallen Anna sounded and she let her second failed attempt of frustrated braiding fall out of her hands and the strands unwound at her shoulders. She looked at Anna's reflection and then she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and thought whether to go over to her or just console her from her seat. She chose the former and stood up from her stool to trudge over to a very rare sensitive Anna.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed to Anna's left and she took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Anna shot a glance over at her back then looked back to her feet. Elsa kept her eyes on her hands as she began to fidget around with her fingers awkwardly.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have just thrown you like that. I just shouldn't have reacted like I did at all. You did I very kind thing for me, and I thank you by shoving you aside like a doll. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Elsa." They both looked up to each other simultaneously. "I'll always forgive you." Anna continued with a blushing smile. Then she playfully punched Elsa in the arm a little more hard than she wanted to, but Elsa rubbed at it with an embarrassed smile that said "Yeah, I guess I deserved that."

"You just go and do your hair and then we can have breakfast. Then after that we'll bring up some trunks and pack, alright?" Anna said.

"That sounds good." Elsa responded, with an affirmative nod, and then she rose off the bed and started to walk back to her vanity.

Anna started to get off the bed too when the idea struck her. "Would you like some help with your hair?"

"No, I just need to stop rushing. I've done this hairstyle a billion times. My hands know what to do, they just need to slow down. We still have all day, and I did say that we were good to leave soon, which means I've already finished everything that needed to be completed so I have nothing to do today anyway but pack."

"I didn't ask for a novel, just if you wanted some help with your hair." Anna lightheartedly snickered as she came up behind Elsa to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Why don't you just go makeout with your boyfriend?" Elsa shot back with a disgusted face.

"Not a bad idea! Thanks sis!" Anna teased and then she trotted off out of Elsa's room to leave Elsa to her braiding.

Once Elsa had her hair done up like she did on busy laboring days like these, her mother's hairstyle, she sauntered down the halls to the dining room. She strolled along in an effort to calm down her buzzing mind and make it see that maybe getting an full nights sleep was a fantastic way to start out a day, even if it made the day started three hours late. "I have nothing to do. I have nothing to do." She repeated over and over until it became a mantra of some type that kept her frizzled brain from spinning any more.

Upon entering the dining hall she saw Anna and Kristoff sitting at the table with bowls of steaming oatmeal, plates of pancakes and toast with spreads of jam all laid out in front of them. They were waiting for her to come in and sit down before eating. Needless to say, even though it was a very small act, Elsa felt touched.

After Elsa sat down and grace was said the whole meal was gone in instant. Anna scarfed everything down do fast that she had massive hiccups for at least ten minutes afterwards. Kristoff thought it was a challenge and so he too scarfed everything down as fast as humanly possible. Elsa had just spent the past twenty minutes putting up her hair and strolling down a bunch of hallways to calm herself. She didn't want to eat fast, but she didn't want everyone to wait on her either so with that she scarfed down her food as well. But in the end, only Anna got the hiccups and that was Elsa's and Kristoff's tacit revenge.

Anna then forced the trio to get up from the table quickly and then she sent Kristoff away to do something manly or whatever. He was used to Anna's extremely exuberant behavior when she was excited like this, and just went off to find Georg again to see if he was alright from all the drinks he had last night. Elsa thought Anna was being rather rude though, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to start a fight now.

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and then she dragged them along to grab some trunks to pack Elsa's things in and then she had them running ragged back to Elsa's room. They zoomed by everyone who offered help with Anna shouting back behind them that they were fine. But they all saw the pain expression on Elsa's face from running so hard with an already heavy trunk, even though it was empty. They all let the princess and the queen be though and went on to their own tasks.

Once back in Elsa's room Anna put the two trunks she had carried down there in front of Elsa's closet and then she ran back to take the one that Elsa could somewhat manage to carry and effortlessly took it from her and ran to put it with the others. Elsa starred at Anna with wide eyes as she gulped giant amounts of air back into her winded body, trying to comprehend how Anna was so energetic all the time as discussed last night. And also why she was so strong as well.

"Well! Where do you want to start?!" Anna eagerly hollered out with her fists on her hips as she stood before the trunks, waiting for Elsa to come running over to and commence her packing. But alas... Elsa was bent over with her hands on her knees to at least keep her up somewhat as she kept willing air back into her lungs. She put a hand to her side as stitches flared up from all that unnecessary running without being properly stretched.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Anna asked Elsa worriedly and she cautiously walked over to her.

Elsa took her hand away from her smarting side and help up a finger to signal she just needed a moment. Then she forced herself to stand up fully, but she still labored for breath.

"I'm fine." Elsa finally said after much more than just a moment.

"No you're not. Why don't you sit down or something before you pass out." Anna suggested and then she tried to lead Elsa over to her stool, but Elsa wouldn't budge and instead began to go over to the trunks.

"No, no! I'm fine!" Elsa spoke with clearly forced enthusiasm, but she didn't want to spoil the good mood that Anna was just in and so she out on her imaginary mask and began to pretend that she too was just as feisty and uncontrollable as her little sister. It was easy when Anna was right there beside her. It gave her the perfect model of which to mock.

Elsa threw open the lid of the nearest trunk and then she voyaged into her expansive closet and began to riffle through everything trying to quickly analyze the contents to deem what was necessary to take and what was not. Anna appeared behind her shortly and she began to do the same as she put on her imaginary mask and begin to pretend that she was calm and orderly as her older sister. It was easy when Elsa was right there beside her, but she could pretend even when Elsa wasn't there. She was a much faster learner when it came to mocking an entirely new behavior.

They were dancing on eggshells to keep each other happy without ever actually telling each other what would make them happy. Two of the hefty trunks were overflowing when Anna noticed for Elsa that it wasn't full of anything important really, and that Elsa was just throwing things in it haphazardly.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said as she looked down at the mess that was supposed to be Elsa's belongings.

Elsa came zooming by to throw another much too extravagant dress on top of the heap and then zoomed back into the closet. "Yes?" She answered.

"Don't you think we should be folding your clothes? You know... To like keep wrinkles out and stuff? Beside, do you really need to bring your super poofy dress?"

Elsa had reemerged with yet another quite poofy dress in her arms when Anna had made her observation and Elsa stopped mid-stride. She looked down at the dress in her arms and then over to the pile behind Anna, who was looking at her with a concerned face and right there Elsa knew that she was trying much too hard to keep up appearances.

"You're right." Elsa breathed and then she came over to the pile of dresses and such to grab the extra fancy ones that she knew all along she didn't need to take. Then she walked them back into her closet downtrodden. Anna turned back to face the somewhat smaller heap and picked up some dresses to take back too and she followed Elsa in. They dropped their loads on the floor and grabbed for hangers and they put the dresses back one by one, in very strangled silence.

"El-"

"I'm-"

They both turned around to see each other and let the dress and hanger in their hands drop away.

"You go first." Elsa encouraged with a shy smile on her reddened face.

"I just wanted to say I wish you didn't feel like you have to pretend that you're okay around me all the time. You do know it's okay to not be okay sometimes right?"

"But I am okay."

"No, you're just a terrible liar."

"I think I would know if I was okay or not."

"Maybe you need a second opinion."

"Well I don't remember asking for yours!"

"That's because you didn't. I'm just trying to help you Elsa. If you don't want to go then just say it!"

"I want to go!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! Stop doing things just to make me happy. I'm not the only person in this world that needs to be happy. Neither is Kristoff, or Georg, or Olaf, or anybody! You need to stop trying to make everyone else happy and make yourself happy. What is that going to take?"

"I don't know." Elsa whispered. She felt her sudden courage retreat within herself.

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" Her courage came back. "Ever since I was sent away all I have ever done is try to make mother and father happy with me! That's all I know what to do! Try and try even when I know it's not good enough because all I ever wanted was to be back at your side! I will do anything it takes to make up for being apart from you, my very best friend, my dear little sister because that was what I spent those ten years doing when our parents were still alive. I could have killed you Anna! Do you not realize that?"

"So dragging yourself with me to Corona when you obviously don't, for some God forsaken reason, is your way of apologizing for something you did as a child? Something that I have already forgiven you of the moment you told me why we were separated? You told me the truth Elsa. That is all I have ever wanted. To know why I couldn't be with my sister."

"I was eight! I was fully aware of what I was capable of and that means I should have also known that I wasn't just capable of creation, but also destruction!"

"You! Were! A! Child!"

"And what did that make you?!"

"Your so called dear little sister with whom you won't just tell what is bothering you! Why do you keep acting like you don't really want to go to Corona!"

"Why do you need to know!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Because I am your 'dear little sister'! If you want to make me happy so bad then tell me! Tell me why you don't want to go!"

"Because I froze Corona's Prince and Princess, making them captives here! I haven't heard a single peep from Corona since then until now!"

The silence that fell was more deafening than their screams.

Elsa's heart stopped mid beat in her chest from confessing her latest darkest fear.

Anna's breath caught in her throat.

Elsa let out a shaky sigh, closed her eyes and clenched at the frilly dress in her hands tightly to expel the left over energy that had built up as she was being verbally pursued.

"I'm afraid to go. That's why." Elsa breathed, opening her eyes but keeping her gaze on the ground. That's how she saw the bottom of Anna's dress sweeping over to her. Then she felt Anna's arms around her and as Anna squeezed tight she squeezed out the rest of Elsa's apprehensions until Elsa finally dropped the dress from her hands and reciprocated the hug with fierce intensity.

"Thank you." Anna whispered with a wobbly voice.

"For what?" Elsa asked. What was there to be grateful for after a shouting match?

"For telling me the truth. For not shutting me out." Anna pulled away and when Elsa looked up at her she could see tears lining Anna's eyelids, but Anna swept them away before they could fall. "Now we can get back to packing." And with that Anna merrily skipped away back to the dress she left behind and began to hang it back up and then grab another and hang it up as well.

Elsa just stood there trying to sort through what just happened. One moment they were screaming at down each others throats and now everything was fine and dandy. It felt very planned to Elsa. And it sounded like something Anna would do... Elsa bent down to pick up the dress she had dropped earlier and turned back around to hang it up as the gnawing feeling of the thought that Anna coaxed out her fears with the use of severe tactics swirled inside her crazed brain.


	7. A few small steps

Elsa now found herself in her study once more. Breakfast had passed and Anna was with Kristoff to say her goodbyes before her and Elsa finally left. Olaf made a dramatic spiel about how lonely he'll be, but then the miniaturized Marshmellow was brought in and he quickly changed his tune and forgot all about that unpleasant emotion of loneliness.

"I'll meet you at the docks in two hours Anna." Was the last calm thing Elsa said. Anna nodded and grabbed Kristoff and together they ran off out of sight towards a part of the castle that Elsa wasn't sure of.

Now Elsa was in her special chair that made her feel important and invincible no matter how quite opposite of those adjectives she felt at the moment.

"I'm not going to just sit here for two hours." She spoke to herself. Then it dawned on her and she went to find the journal she hid in her desk. It was much easier to find now that she was completely sober and her hand immediately found the sweet spot and she pushed against it to click the secret drawer open and then she took out the journal and put it on her desk and began to flip through it until she found her last entry.

She skimmed through the sloppy handwriting first but then she went back to the top of the page and really tried to read it through this time. None of it made sense. She brought the little book closer to her face and she squinted thinking that may help her read her atrocious handwriting better, but all she could make out was something about a broken sword.

_'I need more practice in drunk writing for sure.'_ She thought as she shook her head and replaced the journal in its hiding spot.

She then sat back and sunk into her chair as much as she could with a giant discontented sigh.

She ended up sitting there in her coveted chair for almost two hours. She kept her ever widening gaze on the ticking clock hanging on the wall across the room. Her eyes widening at the fact that she would have to step foot on a ship and have it sail her away to another kingdom. Her parents wouldn't be there to hold her hand. Anna would be there, but Elsa wanted a motherly touch. She was tired of playing mother.

Then it dawned on her. She was going to have to step onto a ship. Her and Anna were going to have to step onto a ship. Their parents had to step onto a ship. Their parents died on a ship.

The thought had never occurred to her until then. No, she was too focused on worrying about that Rapunzel and her parents to worry about her own parents. How they died at sea in a terrible storm. While sailing on a ship.

No one came by Elsa's study the whole two hours she sat there by herself. No one came in to check on her, and no one came in to say goodbye. Elsa forced herself to stand up but her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. She cursed quite audibly at them to straighten up and she carried her shaking body out of her room. She strode with a I'm-panicking-but-I'm-to-look-calm gait down the strangely empty hallway. She was always hearing footsteps, or quite voices, or sometimes giggling flirtations between the staff outside her door, but for the past two hours all she could hear was the overwhelming doubt in her head screaming at her to not get on that ship that she was marching towards.


End file.
